Cold Feet
by ella2012
Summary: The battle has been won, and now Hercules and Meg are continuing their lives together. When an engagement leads to an awkward family reunion, events unfold which jeopardize the fate of the two lovers.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any reference to copyrighted material, but I do own the idea of this story.

Chapter One: Seeds of Doubt

Greece would remember this day as long as poets could write on scrolls and artists could paint on pots and walls. On a day when such an epic battle was fought, the most unlikely of outcomes had occurred. Good had prevailed over evil, and a hero had emerged a God among men. But the hero, helplessly in love, gave up his immortality for a life with one good woman.

But this story isn't about the hero, who in his own right has too many accolades to mention, and it is not about his trusty sidekick trainer or his graceful, winged horse. No, the one good woman, Megara – called Meg by her heroic friend and lover – is the heroine of this tale.

* * *

It wasn't everyday heaven fought hell on such a large scale, and the celebrations in Thebes continued through the night. Hercules, Phil, Pegasus, and Megara were in the streets celebrating with the people well into the morning. As Apollo led the sun across the sky, Meg and Hercules made a quiet exit from festivities.

"Meg, I love you," he whispered in her ear as they made their away from the noise.

"And I love you," she returned with a kiss.

He embraced her tightly- perhaps too tightly- and their romantic interlude was interrupted by her quickly gasping for air. When she subconsciously pulled away to catch her breath, Hercules began to apologize profusely.

"Meg! I am so sorry! Are you all right? I didn't mean to…oh…you're coughing! I'll go get you some water!"

Her small hands grabbed his cape before he could go far.

"It's all right, Wonder Boy. I'll manage. Don't go."

"I'm sorry," he apologized once more.

"Relax before you become spastic like Phil. I'll be fine in a minute. The city air isn't what it used to be."

"You're right. Fresh air is what we both need right now. Let's get away from this place. I'm going to get Pegasus."

"Hercules, wait!"

He took her hands from his cape and kissed them. "I'll be right back." And in a flash he was gone.

Meg shook her head and smiled. "Hercules, you are one definitely one of a kind," she said under her breath.

She sat on the edge of a nearby fountain dangling her fingers gingerly in the water as she waited for him to return. As she playfully made a figure eight in the water, a light began to glow beneath the water. Before she could remove her hand from the water, it was grabbed by another underneath.

"You know you don't deserve him," said a disembodied, familiar voice. "But you took everything he had been working so hard to achieve away without a second thought. That's pretty low even for me, and I am very impressed. After all this time, I've rubbed off on you…"

"No! Hades, you're wrong!" Meg hissed as she tried to escape his grasp. "He wanted…"

The God of the Underworld continued to pull her closer to the water, and her elbow was now fully submerged.

"He wanted nothing else but his home on Olympus," the God finished for her. "You were just a distraction. Do you think he would have remained human if he didn't feel obligated to do so?"

"You're wrong! Let me go! I won't be under your control any longer!"

He pulled her down until her face was centimeters away from the water's brim. "Yes, and I won't make that mistake again. Now that you're both human, it may be easier for accidents like the pillar to happen again. And you can be assured there will be no deal to save your boyfriend this time around!"

Her eyes grew wide at the thought of Hercules crushed underneath the falling pillar she saved him from less than a day ago. The next thing she knew the light beneath the water vanished, and she fell head first into the fountain. Though the water was less than three feet deep, she couldn't rise out of the shallow depths. It was if there were hands behind her back pushing her down. As she thrashed about in vain, the one hand she so desperately wanted pulled her out from the water.

"Meg!" Hercules screamed. "Meg! Are you all right? What happened?"

She wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his warm, muscular shoulder. She didn't want to lie to him, but she couldn't tell him what she had really happened. The memory of it was still painfully fresh in her mind.

"It's nothing. I thought I lost my grandmother's ring in the water, and I fell in by accident while I was looking for it."

Hercules turned his head quickly to look closely at the fountain. "Did you find it?"

"Yes, I mean no. I mean…it…it went into a drain. I won't ever see it again."

Hercules smiled as he suddenly felt useful. "Step aside, Mam," he said playfully. "I'll just rip open the drain and retrieve it for you."

"Oh no you won't!" she shrieked. She was afraid if Hades could pull her underneath and nearly drown her in the fountain, he'd do worse things to Hercules. "You will not flood Thebes just because I was being careless."

His eyes were still searching the bottom of the shallow pool; it was obvious he was half-listening to her.

"Hercules, please," Meg pleaded. "Don't get in the water. Let's get away from here. In fact, the further away, the better."

His blue eyes met her violet ones. "Are you sure? An heirloom like that must have meant a lot to you."

"Well, it's not like I can take it with me when I die," she replied without thinking. Meg bit her lip in frustration when Hercules suddenly became still, horrified.

"Forgive me for saying that; please, let's go. Where is Horse Feathers?" she said frantically.

Hercules looked at her confused, but he whistled for Pegasus to appear. In an instant, the white winged stallion appeared. Meg gulped hard as Hercules pulled her on the horse. She had a strong fear of heights. She closed her eyes as the horse took off and gained speed as they headed up. They weren't long in the air before Hercules ordered Pegasus down.

"Meg, open your eyes," Hercules said. He had her in his arms on the ground. When she didn't, he kissed her eyelids softly. "You're more tense than usual. What's wrong? Tell me."

Her long eyelashes fluttered as she opened her eyes slowly. She lifted her hand to gently run her fingertips across his worried face.

"You need a shave," she joked.

He put her down and walked a couple of feet away from her. He was obviously agitated. "Meg…"

"Hercules, I am sorry. The past twenty four hours have been a little overwhelming, for the both of us."

"A lot has happened," he agreed. "And a lot of things have changed."

"I am scared for us," she admitted.

He turned to face her. She was still wet and shivering. Ever the gentleman, he took off his cape and wrapped it around her torso snugly. "Don't be afraid. I won't let anything happen to you. I will protect you, and the Gods are surely on our side."

"All the Gods except one," she reminded him.

"Hades," he said through his teeth. "Well, I am sure the God of marriage will be in our favor."

"Marriage?" she exclaimed.

"I had hoped that's where we'll be headed one day," he said, hurt at her surprised tone of voice. "I want you to be my wife, Meg. After everything has happened, well, I had hoped you'd want the same."

"Of course I do! I love you! But are you sure you want to…be my husband?"

He smiled his perfect, laughing smile. "Well, people do crazy things when they are in love." He then pulled her closer to him and kissed her with a gentle urgency. Pegasus rolled his eyes and whinnied loudly in annoyance at the display of affection.

"I want to do things properly," he stated as he held her in an embrace. "Men in this position, I mean, the man usually ask for the father's permission, don't they?"

"Only you would worry about that," she laughed. "You really don't need my father's permission."

Hercules looked away, embarrassed. "I should have asked this before, but is your father, well…"

"Both of my parents are alive," she stated. "And, I have no doubt they will love you. In fact, I believe my mother will faint from shock if I show up at the door with you. You're exactly the type of man she has been praying to the Gods for me to marry. Talk about irony…"

"Then you wouldn't mind if I met them?"

Meg shifted her weight nervously. "Hercules, I haven't talked to or seen them in years. The last time I was home was right before I began working for…" There was no need to name her employer, for it was understood between the both of them of whom she was referring.

"Then this is the time to do so. It will be the start of a new beginning for the both of us."

"A new beginning…" she repeated under her breath.

Megara tightly hugged her fiancé, and she hoped he would do the same even if it meant she were to faint again. She wanted to remember everything about this moment, for it was one of the happiest she had ever had. However, a voice echoing Hades's threat in the back of her head was tarnishing her happiness, and tears began to well in her eyes. She prayed silently to the Gods that she would never see him again as long as Hercules and she lived. Unfortunately, the Fates had other plans in mind…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Rule # 454

The Fates were obstinate creatures of the underworld, and Hades's short amount of patience was wearing thin.

"What do you mean there are no options left?" the God fumed. "Look again!"

The shortest of the trio stepped forward. "We have told you what you what we have seen. As things stand now, the two lovers are set to have many descendants, and you are fated to stay in the underworld forever."

"You see ladies," he said as he put his arms around them attempting to schmooze his way to the outcome he wanted. "My revenge won't occur if they live happily ever after."

"What's the big deal? Hercules and Meg are mortal, boss, and they will have to check-in down here one day," Panic, one of his minions, noted.

"Yeah," Pain, his other minion, agreed. "And beside no ocean front view, the caverns of the underworld are not too bad. The dark and damp walls make this place, you know, a little homey."

Hades was not convinced by their arguments, and he took out his frustration by angrily throwing the two demons into a nearby wall.

"Wait." the tallest of the fates interrupted. "There is another way to get what you seek."

"What do you mean, Sister? The future has already been foretold!" the shortest among them exclaimed.

"I see now a person from the woman's past; like her, his image is hazy because his destiny has been altered once before. He is the only person who has the power to alter the destiny of the son of Zeus and his future bride."

"Now you're talking! Who is my new best friend?" Hades asked eagerly.

The old woman raised the eye she shared with her sisters back into the air, and it began to project the image of a man before them. He was extremely attractive, but his smirk had an air of conceit which tarnished his perfect face. "This is the man who holds the key to altering the lives of the two you wish to harm."

Hades smiled maliciously as he stared the young man, for he knew exactly who he was. "Oh yeah, I like where this is going! Pain! Panic! Get over here. I need you to go visit an old flame of a dear friend of ours…"

* * *

When Megara arrived at Hercules's villa the next day, she walked right into the middle of an argument.

"What do you mean you're taking a couple days off?" the middle aged Satyr griped. "Just because you achieved immortality doesn't mean you can retire! You're more popular than ever! There are still monsters out there that are needing to be pummeled and appearance fees to be collected! "

Hercules continued to polish one of his many shield and ignored his trainer's complaints. "Phil, I just have something more important to do. Those monsters and market bazaars will still be there when I get back."

"And that's another thing! You still haven't told me where you are going! The last time you disappeared I spent the whole day flying all over Greece looking for you!"

"Meg and I are going on a trip."

"I knew this was going to happen one day! Trust me, kid -don't start mixing business with pleasure. Just because you now have a girlfriend…"

"Fiancé." Meg corrected.

"Fiancé?" Phil repeated, confused.

Hercules dropped his shield on the ground, causing a huge clash. "Meg!" he exclaimed as he ran over to her in the foyer. "When did you get here?"

"I let myself in a couple of minutes ago. Your lover's tiff was quite entertaining, and I didn't want to interrupt."

Hercules looked angrily at Phil, who was still in shock. "I'm sorry about that," he apologized. "I am very happy to see you. I missed you."

Meg smiled. "Hermes was kind enough to carry a scroll to my parents this morning. They are expecting us, but if you have to go save the world instead, I can make an excuse."

"Now just wait a minute!" Phil interrupted. "When did you two decide to become engaged?"

"Yesterday," Hercules said proudly then quickly qualified. "But it's not official just yet. I haven't asked her father for his permission."

"Well, why didn't you say so in the first place? Congratulations are in order! Shall we break out the wine Dionysus gave you?"

"Hero Rule # 187: Don't drink and fly," Hercules recited.

Meg rolled her eyes. "I think I may need a bottle to myself before the day is over," she said under her breath.

"Nevertheless kid, this is a pretty big deal. I'll rearrange your schedule for a couple days, but when you get back, you're not going to be spending the whole time planning your wedding. Where are you going, anyway?"

"Olive Island," Meg replied sheepishly.

"Olive Island! Your family is from the _Olive Island_? There is only one family who lives there, and they are one of the richest clans in all of Greece!" Phil exclaimed, awestruck. "You don't happen to have any distant satyr relatives like a distant great aunt looking for companionship?"

"Well, this officially makes our trip more awkward," Meg replied, annoyed. "Wonder Boy, we should really be going…"

Hercules nodded in agreement as he fastened his sword and scabbard to his belt.

"Anyway, Herc, you are braver than I to venture to that place. Stay on your guard," Phil told him, his face expressing a look of dread as he picked up the shield that was on the ground.

"You don't need to make a face like that!" she scolded.

Hercules was suddenly looking very worried. "What is this place like, Meg? Do I need to bring another sword?"

Meg began pulling him towards the door. "Hercules, we are just going to my family's farm. Unless you think you will be able to fight off a fungus on the olive trees and grape vines, you have nothing to be concerned about," she reassured him.

As she watched him put down the extra sword, she sighed heavily. "Yes, there is nothing to fear except the wrath of the God of the Underworld, but that pretty much is a normal day for the both of us now, isn't it?" she thought to herself.

"It's not the trees you should worry about," Phil told him as Meg led out him to the courtyard where Pegasus was waiting. "I am sure your fiancé will explain everything on the way, but all I have left to say is good luck and remember Hero Rule # 454."

"What is that?" Meg asked as Hercules helped her onto the winged horse.

Hercules smiled uneasily. "Phil is just teasing me. There is no Hero Rule #454."

"May I make it up, then?"

"Be my guest."

She sat up as straight as she could and cleared her throat. "Hero Rule # 454," she began in her best impression of Hercules, "behind every hero is a woman who loves him."

"Meg…"

"I want you to remember that when my father interrogates you later."

He chuckled and tugged on Pegasus's main to signal take off. "Oh, I am not worried about any questions your father may ask. You said it yourself your parents will love me."

"I did, and I still believe it. But there is something I have to tell you about my father. Phil was alluding to it earlier."

"What is it? Is he in trouble?"

"No, he's fine. My father, well, has developed quite an infamous reputation in regards my sisters' suitors."

"I don't understand, Meg. What are you trying to say?"

She laughed uncomfortably and was thankful she was seated behind him and didn't have to look him in the eye. "Since I left home, my father has rejected every prospect suitor my sisters ever had."

Hercules was quiet, and Meg could feel his breathing slow as was taking in the possibility he may get rejected as well.

"I'm sorry," she cried out. "I have ruined everything."

"Don't think that," Hercules said vehemently. "Whatever happens, I'll have Hero Rule # 454."

Meg laid her head on her fiancé's back and closed her eyes as they ascended through the clouds. "And you will, always."

* * *

Author's note: Thank you so much for the kind reviews! I didn't think there would be much response to this story, especially so early on. I am really touched, and I hope that this chapter is just as enjoyable to read as it was to write. I am really excited to write the next chapter, so I hope to publish it soon :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters

Chapter Three: Memories Revisted

After a quick stop for a picnic lunch, the remainder of the journey to Olive Island was a quiet one. As they soared through the clouds, Meg spent the majority of the time in thought.

"Your eyes are finally open," Hercules noted as he glanced back behind him. "Have you finally overcome your fear of heights?"

She looked down at the ground below and almost had a panic attack. "No, most definitely not," she replied. "But I'm getting better. This time around there is definitely a diminished feeling of sheer terror."

He chuckled. "Good. To be honest, I am a feeling a little terrified. This is the first time I met my girlfriend's parents, let alone ask for her hand. I hope they like me."

"What's not to like?" she laughed as she squeezed his chest. "Besides, you're going to have bigger issues once we get there. From what Hermes told me this morning, my youngest brother is your biggest fan. You may be stuck with an eight year old following you around for the next couple days, and I am sure my other brothers and sisters will be just as nosy."

"It must have been exciting growing up with eight brothers and sisters."

"If by exciting you mean extremely loud, then you are right. When all my sisters get together, you can't even hear yourself think," she added. "Look! I can see trees up ahead. We're getting close!"

Hercules nodded and tightened his hold upon the winged horse's silky mane. "Take us down, Pegasus!"

Meg's heart began to race faster with every flap of Pegasus's wings. They descended and sailed barely above the top of the trees, and through the leaves, the workers in the orchard looked up and waved as they passed by. Although she was dreading the trip before, she was glad to be finally home.

"The orchard seems to go from one side of the island to the other," he observed. "This place is massive! It's nothing like the farm from my childhood."

"The island has belonged to my family for generations, and one day my oldest brother Eneas will inherit it. You'll like him; in a way, he reminds me of you. He was always very fair and kind to all of us."

"You must have had a lot of happy memories here."

"Yes, I did," she said sadly. "Looking back, there were definitely more happy times than sad. I wish I appreciated it back then like I do now."

Before Hercules could ask what she meant, he was interrupted. "Look over there through those trees!" she exclaimed. "It's my sister Raena! She is the one with the basket! Can we…"

Pegasus began to land on the ground on the nearest clearing before she could finish her sentence. Once on the ground, Hercules helped her off the horse and held her hand as she led him through the trees.

"Raena!" Meg called out as she saw her sister from a distance.

The young woman was startled at the sudden appearance of her sister and dropped her basket. "Meg! You're back!"

The sisters ran and hugged each other fiercely. "Let me take a look at you! Oh my Zeus! I can't believe how much you've grown! You are so beautiful!"

Raena ran her fingers through her long dark brown hair. "Thanks!" she chirped. "I still am not as pretty and cool as you- yet."

"Keep wishing."

Hercules politely coughed. "Oh, where are my manners?" Meg apologized, embarrassed. "Raena, this is my boyfriend, Hercules."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he smiled. "Your sister was right. You are very beautiful."

The girl turned a deep shade of red. "Thank you. When my father read Meg's note to us this morning, I couldn't believe it. I've read so much about you in all the teen tablets, and you've always been my favorite hero."

"Oh, thanks," he answered awkwardly.

"Hercules, excuse my little sister for being such a fan girl."

"I'm not that little!" her sister defended. "In fact, when I turn seventeen next month, Father said he might allow me to go work in Thebes like you did."

"He said that?" Meg asked, shocked.

"Well, not exactly, but he practically said I could. Since you are home, could you talk to him about it?"

"We'll see," she said uneasily. Her younger sister had always been a little flighty, and she had a feeling there was more to the story than she was telling.

"Have you been to the house yet?" the girl asked, changing the subject.

"No, we were on our way there when we saw you. Aren't you pretty far from the house to be picking olives?"

Raena looked away uncomfortably. "Oh, the ones in the trees close to kitchen are too ripe, and you know how particular Mom is when she is cooking."

"Do you need any help?" Hercules asked, ever the Boy Scout.

"No, I can manage," she insisted. "You two should probably go ahead. Everyone is looking forward to seeing you, and this will take a while."

"Are you sure?" Hercules asked, still hoping to be useful.

Raena nodded. "Yes, I'll be fine."

"All right then, we'll see you later. Don't take too, long." Meg said.

"I won't!" the girl chirped as she waved goodbye.

"Is it really okay to leave her?" he whispered to Meg when they were leaving.

"Wonder Boy, you have a lot to learn when it comes to the language between sisters," she told him matter-of-factly. "Judging by the way she was acting, I am sure there is a boy out there with her."

Hercules turned his head quickly back, and Meg playfully pinched him. "If you do that so openly, she's going to know that we know."

"You are right. I couldn't see him, but I definitely saw another pair of sandals peaking out behind a tree. Don't you want to see who he is?"

"I'll question her later; she's never been good at keeping secrets from me. Besides, if anything happens between my sister and the boy, it will be teenage and benign. There are workers no less than twenty yards away, and it's not like they don't know who she is. Let her have her fun for now."

He chuckled slightly. "Meg, there is one more thing I have to ask you before we go anywhere."

"You can ask me anything." she replied.

"Your sister said something earlier about you working in Thebes. Does your family know what you were doing there?"

She looked away uncomfortably and pulled him into the trees out of sight of her sister. "No, they have no idea than I once bartered my soul to Hades. I was no older than Raena at the time, but I was mature enough to realize what I did was a mistake."

"The man who left me to deal with the aftermath of my decision is the son of a very close family friend," she continued. "If my father found out, he would have to cut ties with the man's father, and he happens to be a major buyer of my father's crops. Without his support, the island would go bankrupt, and the hundreds of people who travel from the mainland to work here would lose their jobs. I had no other choice but to run away before Hades would arrive on my doorstep and collect his prize."

"But you know as well as I do that you can't cheat death," she finished quietly. Her voice was on the verge of breaking. "He found me in Thebes and added additional lifetimes on to my sentence as a punishment. Luckily, I was able to write home beforehand to tell my family a cover story that I found work and love in the city, and I had no desire to return. Of course, it was a lie."

Hercules was in a state of anger and shock. "That's horrible! Didn't the boy you saved have any remorse for what he did to you?"

"I wouldn't want his pity, and I definitely don't want yours. In hindsight, perhaps the whole ordeal was a blessing in disguise. I wouldn't have met you if I had married that man, and that would have meant I would never have met the love of my life. During the short time I have known you, I have been saved in so many ways, and I can only love you more for it."

He kissed her before she could say anything more. The power of the kiss reassured her of his feelings for her as well, and tears began to stream down her face.

* * *

Once Meg regained her composure, the couple took off on Pegasus again, and minutes later they arrived in the massive tiled courtyard of Meg's palatial family home.

Hercules was in awe. "Wow. This place could rival my parents' home on Mt. Olympus."

"Home sweet home," Meg muttered as she hopped off Pegasus. The gravity of the conversation in the orchard was still on her mind.

In less than a minute, a servant came outside to greet them and led Pegasus to the stables. Holding hands, Meg and Hercules went inside the massive gilded doors and entered the great hall together.

To say the room was ornate would be an understatement. Intricately detailed murals lined the walls, and hand painted pots and plates were showcased on finely carved marble pedestals throughout the room. The floor in itself was a work of art; glazed and painted tiles were arranged in the shape of a huge olive tree., The tiles glittered like the scales of a fish as the sun peaked through another set of huge open doors leading to the veranda, and in the light it appeared as if the branches of the tree were moving together in a slow breeze.

"I can't believe you grew up here. This place is more beautiful than the Parthenon. Are you sure we didn't just walk into a temple?" Hercules asked as he took in grandness of the room.

Meg shook her head. "I hope you are joking."

"Megara! How wonderful it is to see you home at last!"

Meg turned to see a familiar figure standing in one of the wings. "Mother," she whispered excitedly.

The sleeves of her mother's black and saffron colored chiton fluttered like the wings of a monarch butterfly as she moved gracefully towards her daughter. As soon as she reached Meg, she embraced her daughter tightly.

"My little Megara, I am so happy you are home," she repeated over and over.

"I am happy to be home, too," Meg said as she pulled away. "Where's father?"

"You know how your father is during harvest time, and right now he's out in the fields with your older brothers. However, dinner will be ready soon, and they will be back to receive you properly. He was very pleased this morning when he got your letter. We all missed you very much."

Meg smiled and let go of her mother and took hold of Hercules's arm. "I want you to meet someone very special to me. Mom, this is…"

"HERCULES! IT'S REALLY HIM!"

Two teenage twin girls and a young boy came running out from a hallway on the eastern side of hall.

"OH MY GODS! I'M GOING TO DIE! HERCULES IS REALLY IN MY HOUSE!" one of the girls screamed with one hundred percent enthusiasm.

"HE'S HERE! HE'S REALLY HERE!" the other screamed. She looked as if she was on the verge of fainting.

Meanwhile the little boy stood quiet, unsure what to say to his hero. He stared at him with fascination as he clutched a Hercules action figure in his hands.

"Mother!" Meg pleaded. "Do something before we lose our hearing!"

"Delphina! Demetria! Back to your studies!"

"But…" Delphina protested.

"Now," the older woman sternly ordered. The two girls reluctantly obeyed.

"We'll see you later, Hercules!" Demetria called out as she and her twin sister left the room.

"As always, they have forgotten Georgie," Meg noted. The young boy's gaze was still transfixed on Hercules.

"Georgie, don't you want to say hello to our guest and your sister?" his mother asked.

The boy emitted a sound that sounded like a hello, but it wasn't distinctive enough to be made out clearly.

"Well, hi there!" Hercules said, crouching down to the boy's eye level. "That's a pretty neat action figure you have in your hands. May I see it?"

The boy thrust the toy likeness into Hercules's hands. "I haven't played with action figures in years, but I would love to see your collection while I am here. How about you show me it after you finish studying with your sisters?"

The little boy nodded excitedly and ran off in the direction of his older sisters.

"Thank you," Meg's mother graciously said. "Hercules, I am sorry we were interrupted before. I am Ariana, and as you may know by now, I am Megara's mother."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mam."

She took him by the arm. "I am very pleased my daughter has found such a worthy, handsome suitor. Tell me, when can I expect my first grandchild?"

Meg turned beet red. "Mother!"

"Why the surprised face? It's not like you're not getting younger, dear daughter. And by the looks of it, you're not getting any fatter either. Being too skinny is not good for childbearing at all! When was the last time you ate something?"

"MOTHER!"

"Hercules, since my daughter is being so vague, maybe you can answer my question."

"I swear we ate lunch together before we arrived," he replied honestly.

Ariana shook her head. "No, not that question. When can I expect my first grandson?"

"I…I…" he stuttered.

"Now is not the time to suddenly become articulate, Wonder Boy," Meg warned then quickly turned to her mother. "Stop asking such leading questions."

"Don't be so upset, daughter. Every mother lives for this moment; you'll understand someday. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to your fiancé on my own."

Meg was just as surprised as Hercules at the statement. "Mother, I don't understand…"

"No worries; I promise there will be no more questions about grandchildren," the woman interrupted. "I will wait to ask those again on your wedding day. But given the short amount of time you both have here, I feel it may be best to get these preliminary questions out of the way. In the meantime, Megara, why don't you go say hello to Raena? I sent her out for an errand, but she should be back in the kitchen by now."

Meg looked over at Hercules, and he nodded with encouragement. "I'll be fine. Go spend time with your sister," he reassured her.

"I love you," she mouthed to him.

He winked at her and slowly began to walk alongside Meg's mother in the opposite direction of the kitchen. "Actually, I have a question for you as well, Ariana" he said jovially. "I have wanted to know this for a long time. What was Meg like when she was a child?"

Meg shook her head as she overheard the echo of her mother rattle off her many virtues to Hercules as she made her way to the kitchen. When she arrived at her destination, she was pleasantly surprised to see that she recognized most of the maids in the kitchen. Even more surprising to her was that they were happy to see her back.

"Miss Megara!" the oldest maid exclaimed as she hobbled over to give Meg a hug.

"Agatha! It's good to see you!"

"When the mistress told us you were coming home today, I almost died of shock," the old woman continued. "I thought you have forgotten your old nurse! What a happy day this is! Praise the Gods!"

Meg smiled. "I could never forget you."

"I just took a fresh batch of baklava that just came out of the oven. If I remember correctly, that was your favorite desert…"

"Thank you. I will have some, but I need to find Raena first. I was told she was in the kitchen."

"I haven't seen Miss Raena, but she may be outside in the storage pantry."

"Thank you. I'll be right back, and we will catch up."

Meg left the kitchen through a back door, and made her way to the stone shed across the kitchen gardens. The door was open to the building, and she was hopeful that her sister was inside. But when she entered inside, she found more than her sister.

"You shouldn't have followed me so close to the house. You should leave," Raena spoke to a figure that was obscured by a stack of bags of grain. She hadn't noticed her sister enter the room. "If my sister sees you…"

"Your sister and I are finished. She left me for another man years ago," the man replied.

Meg stood still. She recognized the voice immediately, although she mentally was denying that its owner was in her presence.

"Meg's always been my father's favorite," Raena whined as she continued to empty her basket of olives. "Did you know she's here with her fiancé? Just because he's the son of Zeus my parents are bending over backwards to make her feel welcome back home. But just last month when the Prince of Sparta asked for my hand, my father refused to even meet with him! It almost caused an invasion!"

"You are right to feel angry. How dare your father limit your potential? You should come away with me."

"But your wife and your family…"

"I don't care about them. I care about you, Raena. I always have."

Meg gasped loudly.

"Who's there?" the man asked angrily.

Raena looked around and finally saw her sister standing in shock. "Meg," Raena replied in a whisper, scared.

"Megara? You mean she's here with us right now?"

Raena nodded slowly, but she never took her eyes off her sister.

The next couple of moments were a blur. A man walked out from behind the stacks of grain and into her full view. Almost immediately Meg began to hyperventilate wildly. The man before her was the one person she never wanted to see again – her unfaithful ex boyfriend. As he began walking toward her, she wanted to scream. Instead, it came out an incoherent gargle as she fell to the floor in a faint.

* * *

AN: Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed so far. I am sorry it has taken so long for to update; these past weeks I had a weeklong school conference in Canada (I officially love Toronto!) and I had family come in from out of town. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint, and as always, I love hearing feedback : )


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters

Chapter Four: The Brother Jonah

Hazy memories set in as Meg lay on the dirt floor. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was unexpectedly being face to face with the man who she once loved so fiercely. If it weren't for the stinging pain on her crown, she would have convinced herself she was in the middle of a hellacious nightmare.

"Niko…" she mumbled his name incoherently as she slowly regained her senses.

"She's waking up! Raena, give me the water," ordered a man's voice.

The sound of a ladle scraping against a bucket and water sloshing around was heard from across the room.

"Meg, if you can hear me, remain calm and open your eyes."

Meg opened her eyes slowly, but it didn't stop her vision from remaining blurry.

"Meg, do you recognize me?" the man asked.

She blinked and opened her eyes wider. She was ready to scream again, but it wasn't necessary as the man's face came into focus. "I know you," she rasped. "Jonah, what are you doing here?"

Meg's second eldest brother smiled. "Here, drink this," he said as he offered her the ladle of water. "I was on my way back to the house from the oil presses when Raena found me. She said a bag of grain fell on your head when you entered the storeroom, knocking you unconscious. You were lucky your hair-do broke the fall; otherwise, the bump on your head would be much more serious."

Meg ran her hand across the top of her head and winced; it was still sore. "Is that what happened?"

"Do you remember anything else?" Jonah asked. "When I came in, you were on the ground and grain was scattered all over the floor."

Meg looked to her younger sister, who was not returning eye contact. She had a definite look of guilt upon her face, and she said nothing to Meg as she stared her down.

She sighed heavily and shook her head no. "You haven't told Hercules about this, have you?" Meg asked, slowly sitting up. "I don't want him to worry."

"No, and don't move too much," her brother chided. "Your blood pressure may drop if you move too fast, and you'll end up on the floor again."

She was braced by her older brother as she stood up. Once back on her feet, Meg glanced around the room looking for some sign of Niko's presence. But even if his sandal prints were on the dirt floor, the floor was now covered in wheat kernels, and they'd be unrecognizable.

"How do you feel?" Jonah asked.

"A little dizzy…"

"Let's get back to the house. I just read about a remedy for headaches, and I think I have all the ingredients back in my room."

"I am going to stay here and clean up," Raena added.

Meg eyed her sister suspiciously, and immediately Raena diverted her gaze to the floor.

"All right, we'll see you later," Jonah replied. He then put his arm around Meg's waist to steady her balance as they walked together.

"So, where is this boyfriend of yours?" he asked when they left the storage shed.

"He's not my boyfriend," Meg vehemently said. She was still troubled about her run in with Niko.

"You must have gotten hit hard if you forgot about Hercules."

"Oh! Oh…" she answered, quickly thinking of an excuse. "Yes, we're definitely past the boyfriend/girlfriend stage. Hercules and I are unofficially engaged. He really wanted to receive father's blessing before we make anything set in stone. I just hope he isn't too disappointed if he says no."

"I wouldn't say that. He actually was smiling all day out in the fields. I have a feeling he'll actually give him a chance."

"That's promising. What about you? Any girls who should I be aware of?"

"No, just men," he teased.

Meg rolled her eyes. "I take it you're still in love with your philosophy books. I would have thought Eneas had introduced you a girl by now."

He laughed. "Well, you know how I love a good essay by Plato and Socrates, but I am now reading some journals by a man called Hippocrates. It's amazing what little man knows about the human body. What I wouldn't give to pick his brain for an hour!"

"Why don't you go listen to him? He gives lectures, and I believe he just came to Thebes recently."

Jonah sighed as he opened the door to the house and led her inside. "Maybe one day, I will. I wish I could tell you I have done more in the time you were away, Meg, but I haven't. It's been the same thing here day after day and harvest after harvest. I am ready for an adventure. However, Father needs Eneas and me here to help, so I stay."

"What would you do if you left?" she asked.

"I have a plan," he said, smiling.

They arrived in his room, and he quickly shut the door so no outside ears could hear. She sat down on a chair as she watched him go through the shelves of dried plants that lined his walls as she waited to hear his intentions.

"So what is this great scheme you are plotting?" she asked in anticipation.

"Well, there is this girl…"

"I knew it! Tell me everything!"

Jonah ran his fingers through his dark curly hair. "Her name is Lina. She's beautiful, smart, funny, and the daughter of the physician in the port town."

"So, did you meet her on a trip to the mainland with father?"

He began to crush some herbs in a crucible. "Yes and no. Georgie was sick with a terrible cough this past winter, and Lina's father came to the island to treat him. Her father and I were talking casually, and we both had a shared interest in Hippocrates' writings. He invited me to dinner at his home to discuss it in more detail, and that's when I met his daughter."

Meg raised her eyebrows. "Have you talked to her since then?"

"Only in letters- but Meg, I love her," he said, smiling widely. "I know this is the girl I want to marry. However, she has to marry another physician so her father's practice can stay in the family. So, her father wants to marry her off to an old physician in Athens who is looking practice by the bay."

"That's horrible!"

"I thought so too," he said, handing her his medicine concoction. "But, I think this is my chance to finally get off this island. If I could go train with him, then perhaps I could learn to be a physician as well. I already talked to her father, and he has agreed to take me on as a student with father's permission, of course."

"Jonah, have you talked to our father about this?"

"No, but I will. I had made my mind up last night to tell him today, but we got your letter this morning…"

Meg put down her cup and gave him look of sympathy. "Oh, sorry…"

"No! I didn't mean that in a bad way! I am glad you are back. I missed be able to talk so open like this. After Phana left, it has been hard to be open with anyone in the house."

Meg had heard from Hades that her oldest sister Phana left the island to become a temple priestess a year after she had run away. It was tradition that the oldest daughter in her family train to be a priestess to please the Gods and keep the island's harvest bountiful. However, unlike Meg's enslavement to the God of the underworld, Phana had complete freedom.

"What was the last thing you heard from Phana?"

"She misses us, of course, but she's happy. She has always been very comfortable alone, and she loves her life at the temple. Since she is still a novice, she is even allowed to visit every couple of months. She'll probably be even able to come back for your wedding."

"I hope so," she said quietly as she continued to sip her medicine.

As Jonah put the rest of the herbs away, a thunderous knock came from outside the door.

"My hands are full! Just come in!" he called out.

Hercules opened the door with so much energy he almost unhinged it. As soon he saw Meg in the chair, he rushed over to her side.

"Meg! I just saw Raena and heard what happened! Are you all right? Are you still in pain?" he asked rapidly.

"Slow down, Wonderboy! I am fine. My brother just gave me an elixir, and the pain is dulling."

He picked a kernel of grain out of her hair as he ran his fingers across where she bumped her head. "I am glad to see you are okay," he said lovingly.

She clasped his wrist gently. "I am glad to see you survived my mother's questions."

She began to pull him close to her for a kiss, but she stopped as she realized her brother was staring and trying to hide his laughter at the public display of affection.

"Hercules, have you met my brother, Jonah?" she asked, embarrassed.

She nodded for him to look behind, and he followed suit.

"Hello," Jonah waved cordially.

Hercules nodded gratefully. "Thank you for taking care of Meg."

"It's not a problem. I had been waiting to talk to my sister for a long time, Although, I had been hoping it would involve a glass of wine instead of a draught of medicine."

"She needs you to keep her out of trouble, I think," Jonah continued to muse as he finished cleaning up. "As a man of logic, I have always been a firm believer of prevention over treatment, andyou could prevent her from perils better than anyone I know. Therefore, you must be the perfect match for my sister, and I hope you make her very happy."

Meg clasped Hercules' hand tightly. "He already does," she said.

There was another knock at the door, and a servant came into the room. "Young master, mistress, and honored guest," the man announced. "Master Owen has summoned everyone to the great hall in an hour. I am here to show our guest to his room to prepare for dinner."

Meg and Hercules said a temporary farewell to Jonah and followed the servant to the guest rooms.

Meg squeezed her fiancé's hand. "Are you ready?" she whispered to him.

"Right now, I am more nervous to meet your father than when I first fought the hydra."

"Well, my father only has one head, and it won't make a good impression upon my family if you cut it off. You will be fine. I promise won't leave your side until you are comfortable."

"I love you."

"I love you, too" she returned.

They had reached Hercules' room, and Meg kissed him before they parted ways. As she turned the familiar corners out of the guest area of her home to the family rooms, she couldn't help but feel nostalgic. Her older brothers, sister, and she used to run along the halls when she was a kid trying to sneak out of their rooms when they were grounded, and she was going to use her knowledge to her full advantage to get to Hercules' room later than night. Smiling to herself about her plan, she opened the door of her old room.

As soon as Meg stepped inside, the door closed quickly behind her. Afraid to turn around, she stood absolutely still in anticipation. She knew exactly who was in the room.

"Niko," she said acidly. "What do you want from me?"

"You're very hard to get alone, and we need to talk."

"There is nothing we have to discuss. I am happy. Leave me alone."

"It's not that simple. Meg, I need to tell you something very important."

"Yes it is! Leave and never bother me or my sister ever again."

"Keep your voice down! Please, just give me five minutes to explain…"

"No! You'll not explain a thing! Leave, or I will scream even louder!"

"After all the good times we been through, do you still hate me that much?"

"You broke my heart and nearly ruined my life!"

"You know where to find me if you change your mind. I'll be waiting there until you come."

Meg knew the place where he was referring. It was their rendezvous spot when he visited her on the island, and the thought of being alone with him in such a private setting was more than she could bear. "Get out!" she screamed as threw a pillow. It made a soft but powerful thud as it hit the wall.

"Please Meg, think it over," he said calmly as he left her room. After he left, Meg locked her door in frustration, threw herself on the bed, and cried.

* * *

AN: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I can't say that enough to all my readers and reviewers :) I really appreciate all the wonderful feedback, and it's a great inspiration for me to continue. I honestly am not a fan of the Jonas brothers, but when I came up with the character of "Jonah", the name seemed to fit with his personality. As an aside, it's been fun picking out names for all Meg's siblings; I have been searching through Greek baby name websites trying to find the right ones. Anyway, thanks again, and as always, comments are very welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters

Chapter Five: Prodigal Daughter

On the southern inlet of Olive Island, Meg's former lover Niko was in the middle of a tete-a-tete with a different kind of old flame.

"Are you sure she will come?" Hades asked; his image in the murky sea water was pacing back and forth impatiently.

The young man brushed off the God. "I know Meg. She'll be here, and when she arrives, I want what you promised me."

"Life isn't fair, but death is," he smiled menacingly. "If you deliver Nut-Meg, you'll get exactly what you deserve."

"Good," the young man scoffed arrogantly. "You know for the God of the Underworld, I expected you to be…well…more powerful. Honestly, sneaking around and using your brother Poseidon's domain as a go between isn't very God-like at all."

The sea began to churn violently as Hades fumed. "Oh if I could only get my hands on you, you'd regret saying that! It's my stupid older brother Zeus's fault for doing this to me! Just because there was the possibility I might have a personal vendetta, he banned me from walking the earth as long as Hercules, Meg, and their descendants are still alive."

Niko was suddenly apprehensive. "So what does that mean? Are you are going to kill her? I didn't agree to that!"

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. You must have forgotten one thing; until you fulfill your end of the bargain, you have no choice but to do what I say."

"Forget it! The deal is off!"

"Since you are new to Team Jerkules, allow me to be very frank. I am not very tolerable of those who renege on a promise. For example, your ex-girlfriend said the same thing to me once, and she paid the price for that mistake. But unlike her, you have no demi-god boy toy willing to come to your rescue. So you have following two options: you can do what I say and reap the rewards, or you can lose your soul and swim in the River Styx for all eternity. Here's a hint: it's not a tough choice."

Niko ran his fingers through his brown curls in frustration. "Fine. I'll do it."

"Good answer. Don't disappoint me."

Before he could respond, hot salt water splashed up into Niko's eyes and blinded him. After he wiped away the briny water from his face, the image of Hades had disappeared.

* * *

Back at the main house, Meg was busy preparing herself for her homecoming party and reunion with her father.

"What a waste," Meg said to herself as she picked the last of the wheat kernels from her hair. "The bag of grain Raena wasted could have fed at least three families for a week."

As she combed out the last kinks in her hair, she saw her mother enter into her room carrying yards of pink fabric through her mirror.

"I have something for you," she said as she walked to her daughter's side.

Meg turned around to look at what her mother was holding in her hands. "Oh my!" she gasped. It was a soft rose colored chiton exquisitely embroidered with a pattern of gold seashells on the bodice.

"I want you to wear this tonight. I have been saving this for a long time."

Meg gently touched the soft fabric and traced her fingers along the stitches of an embroidered nautilus shell. "I can't possibly take this beautiful gown from you," Meg admitted.

"Of course you can," her mother scoffed as she laid the dress on Meg's bed. "Are you afraid Hercules will fall more in love with you if you wear it?"

"Of course not, but…"

"Then it's settled, and I don't want to hear any more excuses," her mother interrupted as she unbuttoned Meg's lilac chiton for her. "Ever since I saw the fabric, I thought it would be very elegant against your complexion. I was hoping one day I'd get to see you wear it, and there could be no better day than today."

Meg smiled sadly in the mirror as she slipped out of her simple purple dress into the more elaborate one. Although there were times she and her mother didn't see eye to eye when she was younger, she had missed her terribly during the long years of servitude to Hades. Being in her prescience after so long brought back the initial memories of the early days of loneliness and despair in the underworld, and she was losing the fight against her welling tears. Meg wiped them away before her mother could see.

When Meg's mother finished dressing her daughter, she looked at Meg in the mirror to admire the result.

"See? I was right!" her mother announced proudly. "You look very elegant, daughter."

Meg hugged her mother tightly. "Thank you for everything."

"Hercules is a good man, and he loves you," Ariana said as she ran her fingers through her daughter's unruly curls. "You two will be blessed by the Gods."

"I love him, but I don't deserve him."

Her mother chuckled. "It's natural when you love someone to tell yourself things like that. But you deserve happiness, and you will be happy with him. Your father and I would never let you or your siblings marry someone if that weren't the case. The princes that come to ask for your sisters' hands and the kings and generals who present their daughters as wives for your brothers only want to be connected to our family for political or financial reasons. I don't sense either motive in Hercules; while we were speaking, he was very honest of his feelings for you."

"That sounds like him."

"Honesty is good, especially at the beginning of the relationship," Ariana continued as she placed two gold combs into her daughter's hair. "Your father and I never kept any secrets from each other, and we've been together for over three decades."  
Meg sadly watched her mother tease some stray tendrils into the clasp of the combs. "Some things are best left unsaid," she thought to herself. "Hercules can't know Niko is on the island. I will not break his heart again."

"There," her mother said, putting the last strand of hair in place. "Oh my! I knew there was potential in this dress, but you put my expectations to shame."

That was an understatement. Meg could rival Aphrodite in her flowing pink chiton and swirling, pinned back tresses.

"I can't believe that's me," she said, touching her reflection in the mirror.

Ariana vainly smoothed the shoulder straps of her daughter's dress. "When you stop admiring yourself, come out into the foyer. I am going to get your father, and we'll be waiting to receive you formally there."

"Okay," she said faintly as her mother leave the room. As the woman opened the door, Hercules was waiting on the other side poised to knock.

"Oh my Gods! You certainly have perfect timing," she exclaimed. "Megara is inside."

"Thank you, Mam."

Her mother shook her head and left the two lovers alone. Meg stood from her dressing table to greet her fiancé, who was not moving from the threshold.

"You can come inside," she teased, walking toward him. "I am allowed to have boys in my room."

"I…I…" he stuttered. "You're so beautiful."

Meg blushed as she wrapped her arms around him. "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself, Wonderboy. You certainly clean up well."

"I'll have to do it more often if it makes you this happy," he said as she nuzzled his neck. "And as much as I love to see you happy, we shouldn't keep your family waiting."

She didn't want to let him go, but she did. "You're right. Shall we get this bacchanal started?"

Hercules chuckled as he took her hand, and they walked quietly together in the direction of the cacophony coming from the great hall. When they arrived, the excessive chatter from Meg's siblings came to a stop. All eyes were on the couple as they approached Meg's mother and father.

Owen was a tall, lean man, and his skin was weathered from the years spent in the sun during harvest time. His chiseled, slight bearded chin was set firm, and he was stoic and emotionless at the sight of his daughter and her beau.

"Father, I'd like you to meet…" Meg began.

He held up a hand to silence her. "I know who this man is."

Meg gulped hard, and Hercules tightened his grasp on her hand.

"I've heard many things about you," her father directly spoke to Hercules in a firm, commanding tone. "Is it true that you are the son of Zeus?"

"Yes, Sir."

Her father didn't seem pleased or concerned by the answer. "Is it also true you have performed many feats of heroism in order to seek fame and fortune?"

"Father!" Meg exclaimed in protest, but the man did not acknowledge her. The atmosphere of the room was electric, and the silence was deafening.

"Yes," Hercules said slowly, "the things I have done have brought me fame, and I now have more money than I could ever want. My intention was never to be famous. I was just trying to prove myself to my father that I was good enough to rejoin him on Mt. Olympus."

"You were successful, were you not? Why are you still here?"

"In the end I regained my innate immortality, but along the way, I learned that a true hero isn't measured by the size of his strength but the size of his heart. And I couldn't stay on Mt. Olympus knowing that my heart belongs to your daughter."

A sigh was heard from Meg's younger twin sisters and her mother. "Didn't I tell you he was wonderful?" Ariana cried, wiping away a tear.

Meg's father rolled his eyes as his wife's sentimental comment, and his expression drastically softened. "Hercules, I know why you are here, and with my upmost thanks I am grateful to you and the Gods my daughter has returned home. Although, I am saddened you wish to take her away from me now that she is back."

"Father…" Meg whispered.

Hercules let go of her hand and let his fiancé and her father embrace. "Welcome home, Megara," he said in her ear.

She blinked away tears as he let her go, and Meg's hand found Hercules' hand once again.

"Welcome to our home, Hercules," her father announced proudly.

"Thank you, Sir, for your generous hospitality."

Her father clapped and curtains were pulled away by servants to reveal the ornately decorated veranda and a huge banquet table full of food. "You and I shall continue our conversation tomorrow about your plans concerning Megara in private. Tonight, you are my honored guest, and this feast is in honor of you and my daughter."

The tension in the room had evaporated and a jovial mood took its place. The party had officially begun, and servants with jugs of wine distributed drinks among the older crowd while the youngest three siblings sipped on grape juice. Hercules even felt comfortable enough for Meg to leave his side as he and her oldest brother Eneas discussed some battle techniques after dinner. She spent her time away from him keeping by an eye on Raena, who hadn't said a word to her all night.

"You look thirsty," her brother Jonah noted, handing her a fresh, full goblet.

"No thank you. If I drink anymore, I won't be able to think straight."

"I know. That's why I brought you some water."

She took the drink from him gratefully.

"Hercules is fitting in very well despite the interrogation earlier," her brother noted as he took a drink from his goblet. "I admire his courage; lesser men would have not fared so well against Father. I really wasn't expecting him to be so harsh."

"I sadly was. My history with boyfriends had caused him some grief in the past," she replied.

"I am assuming you are talking about that prince who was in love with himself. Wasn't his name Adonis or something like it? Eneas and I hated him."

"Ugh no. Thank Zeus he's a distant memory. No, I was afraid Father would hold my history with Niko over my head. We had promised each other we would get married one day."

"Hercules knows about you running away, right?"

"Yes, he knows," she said truthfully. Only Hercules knew the real reason why she had to run away while her family knew only the lie.

"Then it's a non-issue," he assured her. "You are happy with Hercules, and Niko has a wife and child now. The last time I saw him was during my last trip in port, and he was on his way to celebrate his son's first birthday."

"So, he hasn't been to the island to see father recently?" she asked.

"No. He hasn't been here since the last harvest festival."

Meg had a troubled look upon her face. "If he's so happy with his wife and child, then why is sneaking around with Raena on the island?" she thought to herself.

"Meg, what is going on?" her brother asked.

"Nothing. Excuse me for a moment."

Before he could respond, she walked off to join her mother and her younger siblings. "Mother, where is Raena?" Meg asked.

"She wasn't feeling well, so she went back her room to rest. I am going to check on her in a little bit. Georgie keeps running off and interrupting Hercules' conversations with your father and brothers. I think it's time for him to go to bed."

The little boy had a look on his face that he was about to scream in protest.

"I can do it!" Meg offered. She saw it as a golden opportunity to pay a private visit to her sister as well. "Georgie, if you come with me, I'll tell you a bedtime story. It's a story about Hercules I am sure you haven't heard."

She definitely had his attention and continued her hard sell. "It involves his most dangerous rescue yet."

"Does it involve any monsters?" her wide-eyed brother asked.

"Of course! Haven't you ever heard of the fearsome river guardians?"

The little boy shook his head no and followed her to his room at the back of the house. As she told him the carefully edited story of how she first met Hercules, Georgie made her reenact it with his collection of Hercules action figures.

"So then, when all hope was lost, Hercules uses his head and rammed the disgusting creature into a rock wall. The beautiful damsel was saved and fell in love with her rescuer."

"I don't want to hear about her. Tell me the story again with more emphasis on the fighting."

She rolled her eyes. "Homer, I don't know how you do it," she said under her breath. "Story time is over, kiddo. It's bedtime, and I don't want any arguing."

"Will you and Hercules get married soon?" Georgie asked as she tucked a blanket underneath his feet.

"I hope so," she blushed.

"Me too. Then he can play with me anytime I want."

She shook her head and began to pull the window curtains closed. As she tugged the ropes loose, she noticed a faint moving light outside her brother's window.

"Who could be carrying a torch through the southern orchard at this hour?" she thought to herself. Suddenly, the answer came to her as if Zeus himself struck her with lightning. She closed the last curtain and quickly ran out of the room without saying goodnight to her brother.

As expected, the door to her sister's room was locked.

"Raena!" she yelled as she tried to push the door open.

She took one of the gold combs out of her hair and began to pick the lock, a skill she learned while she was working for Hades. She held her breath as she carefully worked the lock until she heard it click on the other side and quickly dashed into empty room. The all the torches in the room were still lit along the wall except one which was missing. Raena's trunk was open and practically emptied. As Meg searched around the room for a sign of where her sister could have gone, she found a quickly scribbled note on the dressing table.

_I am running away with the man I love. Please don't try to find me, for I am never coming back.-Raena_

"Oh no!" she gasped. "How could she be so stupid? She's making a mistake!"

Meg ran her fingers over the words on the paper; the ink was still wet. "Raena can't be far, and I know exactly where she is meeting Niko. I still have time to save her from ruining her life."

Meg walked out onto her sister's balcony and found a rope tied to the ledge. A strong wind began to pick up outside, and the sound of heavy thunder was heard in the distance as if the Gods were telling her not to go find her ex-boyfriend and sister.

"I am not going to see Niko for any other purpose than to retrieve my sister," she said to the sky. "If I go get Hercules and my brothers for help, she will be long gone."

More thunder answered her cautioning her not to go. However, she was determined and grabbed the rope to begin the descent down. After successfully ripping her new dress on the way in the bushes below her sister's window, her sandals found grass and dirt. As soon as she was stable on the ground, she took off in a sprint in the familiar direction of the southern inlet of Olive Island.

* * *

Author's Note: I can't put into words how grateful I am to all my readers and reviewers. I fully enjoyed reading all of the reviews; it makes me smile to think people care enough about my story to give me historical information on Meg's family and encouragement to continue. I am sorry about the short hiatus; I have been busy with school. I will be including some of the characters from the TV show later in the story, and for those who were worried about Adonis, Niko is her boyfriend after him. Thanks again for the reviews, and I hope nobody's soul hurts (which was a response in a sweet review) in the abscence of chapter 6 :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Choices

Once she crossed the trees of the orchard, the rain start to pelt the ground. The beautiful dress and hairstyle Meg's mother had created was now far beyond recognition. Ripped, wet fabric stuck to her calves as she ran through the rain, and the remaining fabric on the skirt was splotched with mud. The last gold comb had fallen out of her hair somewhere between the house and the middle of the southern orchard, and her limp, drenched curls slapped her exposed back with each step she took.

"I hope I am not too late," she panted as she neared the end of the row.

She ran hard until she was clear of the trees and slowed down to catch her breath. Meg spun around, looking for some sign of her sister. When she spotted two figures and a boat on the beach, she raced to where they were.

"Raena!" she screamed, still hundreds of yards away from them. "Stop!"

* * *

Raena was in the middle of her own problems, and she didn't hear her sister's cries from the orchard's edge.

"What do you mean you aren't taking me with you?" she demanded. "You promised me you would take me away from this place!"

Niko pried the girl's wet, pleading hands from his tunic. "I've changed my mind. Go home, Raena."

"No!" she screamed, throwing herself at him once more. "Don't say that! I am in love with you!"

"You're just a little girl. What do you know of love?" he said, emotionless.

The young girl was devastated, and she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Raena!" Meg screamed in the distance. "Stop!"

Niko perked up. "Meg! She's here!"

Raena's fac**e** twisted in anger as she turned around to see her frantic sister. "I see how it is! You are still in love with her!"

"I told you already to leave!" he yelled furiously at the girl. "Your usefulness has run out."

She slapped him, but it wasn't very effective. "Traitor!" the girl spat. "I hate you! How could you do this to me?"

He raised his hand as well. "Stop acting like a child! Leave! Now!"

Before the argument could escalate further, Meg caught up with them and all but tackled her sister to the ground.

"What are you doing here?" her sister asked angrily. "Let me go!"

Meg ignored Raena's demands. "You're not going to take her anywhere!" she shouted at Niko as she held onto her writhing sister. "Go home to your wife and son!"

He took a step forward towards her, and Meg pulled her sister back and closer to the water's edge.

"Meg, let her go. Don't get her involved in this…" he said calmly, taking another step forward.

"Involved in what?" she retorted snidely. "Ruining my family or my happiness? You've done a pretty good job at achieving both!"

Her sister was quick to defend her lover. "What are you talking about? You're the one who ran away so long ago! You left your family without a second thought!"

Meg knew it was now or never to tell her sister the truth of her past. "Raena, you don't understand! I had to leave because of him! I saved his soul by bartering mine, and he then shows his love and devotion by running off with another woman!"

Meg's sister stopped struggling. "What? You're lying!"

Amidst the arguing the tide unnaturally was rising, and the three of them were knee deep in water by now.

"Tell her the truth, Niko!" Meg demanded.

"I will if you let Raena go," he said calmly.

"I don't trust you."

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I wouldn't blame you. But, I promise I will keep my word. Let her go, and I'll tell her everything once we are on dry land."

Meg looked down and was surprised to see her and her sister now nearly waist deep in seawater. Instinctively, she let go of her sister so they both could wade to the shore's edge. However, that was a mistake; as soon as she let Raena go, she felt tiny hands beneath the murky water grab her ankles and pull her underneath.

* * *

Meg was in a panic, and everything she did to reach the surface backfired. It seemed as if the more she struggled, the deeper she descended. To make matters worse, her long hair was wrapping around her neck, choking her as she violently thrashed about for her freedom. When she stopped, a bright light surrounded her, and she couldn't tell which way was up or down.

"Nut-Meg, just give up…" a voice propagated through the water.

She clinched her eyes tight, afraid to see the owner of the voice. "Hades…"

"The sooner you give in, the sooner your soul will soon be back where it belongs…"

Meg could tell she was losing sensation in her fingers and toes, and she couldn't hold her breath for much longer. If she knew if gave in to her natural reflex to inhale, her lungs would fill with water, but her muscles were so oxygen depleted it was difficult to move to safety.

"I'm going to die," she thought frantically as her situation worsened by the second.

Suddenly, the hands that had pulled her below the surface let go in a hurry, and the bright light disappeared. A burst of bubbles began to quickly surround her, and Meg could feel a current push her up toward the surface. When she crested, she floated along the waves to the shore like she was being tugged her along by a carpet of seaweed and seafoam. As she was recovering her breath and senses, she could barely make out a faint conversation among the creatures that saved her.

"Is she still alive?"

"Barely, but she's breathing,"

"Lord Poseidon was right. His nephew's bride is really pretty."

"She's pretty lucky. If Lord Poseidon didn't find her in time…"

"How dare Lord Hades intrude on our Lord Poseidon's domain? It's not his place!"

"It's not our place to interfere in the affairs of the Gods."

"How can you be on Lord Hades' side, Sister?"

"Of course I'm not! But, we must remember our purpose! We only help those at sea when Lord Poseidon can't. That is our creed as Nereids, Sisters. If there is a feud among the Gods, it is none of our concern."

Moans of dissent were heard among the surrounding creatures. Meanwhile, Meg remained completely motionless in the surf. She yet didn't have any strength to move.

A swift breeze suddenly brushed across her face, and instinctively she knew the Gods' messenger, Hermes, had arrived.

"Good job, ladies," he said. "I came as fast as my wings could get me here. Rest assured that Megara is safe with me until we can get her to Hercules."

"Did you catch up with the man and other girl?" the head Nereid asked.

"They're long gone," Hermes replied.

"No…Raena…" Meg mumbled.

"She's waking!" all the Nereids chirped excitedly. It sounded if dozens of soap bubbles popped at once.

She rolled over in the sand, and began to slowly prop herself up. "Hermes," she rasped. "Where is my sister?"

"Whoa, slow down!" he warned as he let her lean on him for balance. "You're going to hurt yourself!"

Meg turned away from him and hunched over to spit up some sea water. When she was through, she persisted with her question. "Where is Raena?"

The winged God looked away from her sadly. "Your sister is halfway to the underworld by now. That man has taken her there to be Hades's prisoner."

Meg almost lost her newly regained balance. "How could this happen? I have to help her!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! You mustn't try to save her," he warned. "That will only lead to trouble!"

"What do you mean? How could I not…" she trailed off. In her mind, she answered her own question. Meg knew that if she even attempted to enter the Underworld, Hercules would be sure to follow her to his death; the last thing she could ever want is Hades claiming her lover's soul before his time.

"What do I do?" she sobbed. "I don't want to hurt Hercules, but I can't let my sister be a slave to Hades?"

He breathed deeply. "Listen, Megara. I like you. I really do. But you have been hanging around with Herc too much, and you need to use your head. Your sister made her choice the minute she came out here, and now her choice will have its consequence." he told her in all seriousness. "You must forget your sister, or else you will risk losing everything you have. Ask yourself: is she really worth losing your newly gained freedom, family, and your fiancé?"

"You think the choice is simple, but it isn't!"

Popping noises came from the water surrounding her toes. "Well, the Nereid sisters certainly have an opinion. They certainly don't think she is worth it," Hermes commented.

"Nereids? Are they the ones who saved me? Where are they?"

"Most mortals cannot see them; they are quite shy and usually appear as sea foam like the kind you see around your feet."

"Thank you for saving me," she said as she looked down. She wasn't sure if she was addressing her saviors, but there were more popping noises in response. "Regardless of what anyone thinks, Hades won't stop at punishing me now that he has my sister captive. He will hurt everyone I love until he has me back in his grasps."

"So you've made your choice?"

"Yes…and no. I don't know how this will end, but by any means necessary I have to stop this cycle of hatred before it reaches the one I love most."

"You can't! How will you protect Hercules from the danger he will face as a result of your decision?"

Meg began to tear up. "I don't know, but I will."

The free spirited God looked at the desperate woman with pity. "Zeus allowed Hercules to remain on Earth to have a life with you. Remember that before you do something you will regret."

With that comment, Hermes left on a swift wind. Seconds later, a familiar Grecian hero atop a winged Pegasus arrived on the beach. Without a word, Hercules dismounted and ran to Meg.

"I am so glad you are safe!" he repeated over and over as he embraced her tightly.

She clung to him tightly and cried hot tears into his wet tunic. "I'm sorry to make you worry. I never meant to put you through this!"

"I am never letting out of my sight again! I didn't know what happened to you, and when your parents found your sister's note, I was sure you must have run off to find her. How could you leave by yourself in such a bad storm? If anything happened to you…" he trailed off. His voice was wavering as if he was on the brink of tears as well.

"Forgive me. Please forgive me," she pleaded. She wasn't sure if she was apologizing for running off, or for what she was going to do to save her sister.

"Of course I'll forgive you. I love you, Meg. I want nothing else but to remain by your side."

"No matter what life may bring us, my heart and soul will always belong to you," she stated.

She trembled as she kissed his exposed chest, neck, and chin, eventually making her way to his parted, ready lips. The rain began to pick up again, but the two were too oblivious to even notice Pegasus had moved into the protection orchard to seek shelter. After all this time, they were finally alone together, and they were too focused elsewhere that night to care about something as trivial as a little rain.

* * *

AN: First of all…THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL OF MY READERS!!!!! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! If I could bake you all Funfetti cupcakes, I would! I am sorry it has taken me so long to finish this chapter. It is a big turning point in the story, so I didn't want to rush it. I also have been extremely busy with school, so hopefully now that finals will be over soon, I will be updating as soon as I can. I was really flattered by the reviews I have received for the last chapters, and promise I do try to not make them end in a cliff hanger all the time. Hopefully, this chapter was enjoyable as the read as it was to write. Thank you again for all your support!!!!


End file.
